Optical connectors are well known and are available in a variety of configurations. For example, a popular type of optical connector is the SC-type of connector. Other common types of optical connectors are the LC, ST, and FC types. However, most optical connectors require sophisticated equipment to properly and accurately assemble the connectors. Moreover, where optical fiber tips are often angled to reduce reflection at the connection point, rotational alignment is an additional factor that makes the assembling of optical connectors a difficult, delicate, and time-consuming process. Because of this, nearly all optical connectors are pre-assembled at the manufacturer's factory and include a short optical fiber pigtail. The consumer, upon receiving the pre-manufactured connector with pigtail, splices the pigtail to the consumer's own optical fiber, such as by fusion splicing.
There have been several problems with this connectorized pigtail approach. For example, proper splicing of optical fibers requires training and extensive practice. Even after proper training, the splicing process itself is slow, which becomes especially important where a large number of connectors need to be added to an optical system. Additionally, a splice inevitably adds some degree of signal loss, and so with every connector there exists at least two sources of signal loss—at the connector and at the splice. Even with proper training by the person creating the splice, splices (especially mechanical splices, which use an index matching gel that degrades after only a year or two) have proven to be unreliable. Still another problem is that the equipment for creating a relatively good quality splice (i.e., the splicer) is expensive. This expense is magnified where multiple workers operate simultaneously such that each worker requires his or her own splicer.